


A Proposal Revisited

by vesta02



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Prompted Writing, naked, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending years apart, Liane Tabris is reunited with her Antivan lover. But after all this time, does his proposal still stand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of @malsweeklychallenge on Tumblr using the song Yes! from the Jane Eyre soundtrack. This might be part of a bigger piece eventually but for now this is gonna stand-alone.

He looks beautiful in the early morning light, his bronzed skin splashed in purples and soft pinks of the rising sun. He's completely bare, bent over the desk, searching for a document as a Crow (one of theirs, a boy who tries to keep his eyes up front but Liane sees them straying between the pair of them) waits patiently for whatever he's come for. 

In all honesty, she's forgotten why he's there, lost in the haze of dozing in the largest bed she's ever slept in (they haven't done much sleeping in it though). She pays no mind as the sheet slides down her body to her waist as she curls on her side, watching her lover with a quiet hunger. 

Two years, countless miles and a handful of new tattoos she has to commit to memory.

It's not just lust, though, eager eyes keeping track as he steps away from the desk to hand over documents sealed and ready for delivery. True, she enjoys the mere fact that he's kept the pair of them locked away since her ship arrived, allowing herself to let go, to burn passionate and bright for Zevran without worrying about the world outside and the war the hums within the city.

But, Maker, she's missed him. 

"You're staring,  _ amora _ ," His eyes remain on the door until it closes, letting his golden gaze slide across her body, lips curling into a wicked, knowing smirk. "Like what you see?" His voice is low, throaty, desire evident.

"Perhaps," Liane replies coyly, stretching her body out, letting the sheet slide further from her torso, breasts bare, chin tilting slightly. It's an invitation that he takes so willingly, moving across the room in a few powerful strides. 

It's not just lust, she thinks, hands reaching to cup his face in her palms. He shifts, tilting as his lips press an open-mouthed kiss against her palm. This, she thinks, is love. There's something soft about the way he looks at her now, touching her with such reverence, leaning in to kiss her far more tenderly than anyone she's ever kissed before.

"Did you mean it?" She murmurs only when his lips trail away from hers to suck a particularly sensitive patch of skin along her shoulder. 

"Mean what?" He lifts his head from her shoulder, cutting her off when she tries to explain. "Ah, no, wait, let me guess. I always love a good guessing game." He presses his lips against her neck, humming gentle as her fingers run along his scalp.

"Perhaps you are referring to my promise to tie you to the bed? Or perhaps my declaration that I would ravish you until you could not walk properly? Or, maybe," he pauses, sliding down her body, leaving kisses along her skin, letting his tongue skim across her breasts, nipping at her stomach, "just maybe you are referring to my vow to throw your legs over my shoulders once we woke so I might properly taste you once again."

Liane can't help it, letting a low moan slip from her lips. It's tempting to let him continue, to leave her questions for later. His lips trail dangerously close, blunt teeth sinking into the tender flesh of her thighs, but he pauses when her fingers find his hair, tugging gently, insistently away from his destination.

"As wonderful as all of those sound," she replies breathlessly, "I was asking about your proposal." 

Two years, a Blight, duty and command and she has to wonder if he still meant what he promised before the final stand. Liane Tabris isn't a fool; she knows people fall in and out of love, that many things are said in the heat of the moment. Their lives took such different paths, straying away for so long. Despite being here, despite knowing that she loved him and seeing the affection in his eyes, Liane has to ask.

He's thoughtful, pressing a kiss along her hip as he slides back up to her level. His fingers trace along her jaw, lingering on a new scar that cuts deep from her eye down her cheek, moving until his thumb brushes against the golden earring she's kept in her right ear.

" _ Amora _ ," One hand cups her cheek, lips brushing against her temple, "I meant it. No time, no distance could change my mind. I am yours," his gaze grows so soft, "I have been since you spared my life. If you will still have me, I will marry you as soon as you wish."

It’s like a weight lifts from her chest as she lets out a breath she doesn’t know she’s been holding. His thumb traces away a tear and she's laughing, leaning up to kiss him (and he eagerly meets her halfway). "Yes," she sighs, lips curved into an easy smile, "I will always have you, Zevran Arainai."

"I'll have you know, my dear Warden," Zevran chuckles, "that I think  _ Zevran Tabris _ has a much nicer ring to it, don't you agree?" 


End file.
